


占有欲

by guazijun



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guazijun/pseuds/guazijun
Summary: 某人半夜起床找水喝，看到了不该看到的





	占有欲

**Author's Note:**

> 夜深人静看到了太太的神仙捏图，鸡血上头翻滚了半天睡不着，眼含热泪爬起来爆肝儿_(:зゝ∠)_  
> 一辆超迷你的车……因为被撸否屏了所以它应该能叫车……

他看到了不该看到的东西。

起因是什么?  
好像只是一阵突如其来的干渴。在夜半时分悄悄造访梦乡，惊扰了本该持续到天亮的沉眠。  
他梦游般的走出房间，脑海中没有太多的思考，就像新生的幼崽寻觅母亲的乳房一样，任由自己被本能牵引着去寻找一些能够滋润喉咙的东西，然后他会回到床上继续他的睡眠，在整个过程甚至不需要睁开眼睛——  
但是一些不应该出现的光线和响动把他从意识混沌的泥沼中拖了出来。  
那是柔和的橙黄色的光，很容易使人想起松软可口的松饼陪伴的早晨或冰凉甜蜜的果汁相伴的午后或一切与食物相关的美好记忆，来自敞开的冰箱。  
那是粘稠、湿滑、淫靡的摩擦声和水声，间或夹杂着一些撞击声，当然还有压抑但难耐的喘息与呻吟。每一个正常的成年人都该知道那是什么，它本不该于这个时间这个地点出现，但现在却被料理台上交叠的两人硬生生的变为了现实，并将他下半夜的好梦敲成了碎片。

从这个角度几乎只能看到青年的后背，身形消瘦的诗人被他拥在怀里，只露出了凌乱柔软的黑发攥紧布料的手指还有被冰箱的灯光镀上了一层光晕的光裸的小腿。  
V的裤子还钩在他一边的脚尖上，这给这场性事染上了那么一分临时起意的味道。他的膝盖紧紧的夹在尼禄的腰侧，架空的小腿随着动作一下一下的晃，肌肉痉挛着绷紧又脱力的放松。总是念着诗歌的低沉嗓音被冲散撞碎，卡在喉咙当中又无法自抑的泄出，不时夹杂进一两声轻软的哭音。  
液体坠落的声音敲打着地板和鼓膜，这当然不会来自拧紧的水龙头，而它的结果已经在两人脚下的地板上汇聚起了一小片反光的水洼。  
撞击声突然变的激烈起来，V的膝盖抽动了一下，然后开始挣扎般的在尼禄的腰上磨蹭。V依旧压制着他的音量，但音调却徒然拔高了几度，他的指尖陷进了结实的肌肉里，昂起头露出线条紧绷的脖颈与下颌。  
终于，在压抑的喘息几乎快要转变成哭泣的时候，尼禄猛地收紧了手臂发出了低沉的咆哮。V的身体瞬间收紧，连那漂亮的脚趾都蜷了起。在漫长的瞬间之后，他的膝盖从尼禄的腰侧滑落，两条腿无力的向两边张开，而那顽固的勾着他不放的裤子，此时也终于从脚尖滑落，啪嗒一声掉到了地上。  
V的头坠回了尼禄的肩膀上，他的呼吸依旧急促，并不时和小腿肌肉突然的抽搐一起猛然停顿。而尼禄轻拍着他的后背，将他的小腿肚握进掌心里，安慰般的来回轻抚着。  
尼禄侧过头亲吻V潮湿的黑发，埋进他的颈窝小狗般的磨蹭，V被他蹭的发出了被瘙痒的轻笑，接着也歪头靠上了对方的脖颈。

然后，在好像一切都已经结束了的时候，V将头抬起来了。  
他安静的看着这边，攀附在青年背脊上手指以几不可见的幅度收紧，一抹容易让人联想到不屑或轻蔑的难以捉摸的笑意勾上他的嘴角。冰箱灯那温馨而柔和的光线，在深沉的墨绿色中变成了剃刀般凌冽尖锐的锋芒。那双漂亮的瞳孔在逆光中发亮，笑意间露出唇边的犬齿，宛如护食孤狼低啸时露出的獠牙。  
就在这时，尼禄突然抬起了手，他把V的额头按回自己的肩膀上，然后用力揉了揉。  
他仰起头，侧过脸，染上了罕见的金色的瞳孔转了过来。那里面意外的平静，没有太多可以称为情绪的东西，只有无形的威慑缓缓溢满了整个空间。  
你看的太久了。  
青年用口型无声的说。

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 围观群众既可以是皮皮丁也可以是老父亲，也可以一个起床找水一个跟来找人然后一起凌乱在当场。  
> 但不论是哪个，请配合当事人不造某半魔的良心和他儿子搞在一起了的前提食用  
> 以上www


End file.
